


Hit me baby one more time

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Meet-Cute AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Krav Maga, M/M, Meet-Cute, instructor!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen promised Danneel to accompany her to her Krav Maga course even if he hates the idea. But can his grumpy attitude stand up to the drop-dead gorgeous instructor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment of my meet-cute series. This time I was drawing from my own introductory Krav Maga lesson. Except the two hot dudes this is quite the accurate description ;)

“Come on, Jensen. You promised me! I save you from your date with the jerk in the monkey suit by faking an emergency and you come with me to my Krav Maga course. A deal is a deal, sugar. So get your ass here. Pronto.”

Jensen could hear in her voice that Danneel meant business, and that any refusal would result in some serious ass-kicking. Everyone who ever met Danneel could attest; the woman was scary on a good day. Piss her off and she gets terrifying.

So, that is why Jensen finds himself in front of a worn down building, located in one of the hipper areas in town. The light in the hallway is broken but dawn is still bright enough that he can make out some wooden steps inside. On the outside of the building is a sign with some foreign looking characters. Suddenly he’s glad he came with Danneel, because as much as she can take care of herself, this neighborhood doesn’t look all that trustworthy.

Thinking of the devil, he sees a tall figure with stunning curves appear around the corner. Even in her workout clothes Danneel looks like she belongs on the cover of some magazine. If he wasn’t as gay as the rainbow flag, he would have totally fallen for her ages ago. As it is, he is glad to call her his best _female_ friend – the addition became necessary when Chris started pouting like a four year old after he called Danneel his best friend once.

“You came!” she calls out before wrapping him in a warm hug.

“I promised, didn’t I? Even if I was forced to it by an evil deal that exploited my desperate situation. Just for the record.” He lets some mischief blend into his voice to show her he doesn’t mind _that_ much.

“Dully noted, grumpy. You can let all it out inside. And who knows? Maybe it helps you getting rid of your huffiness. I mean, I still think getting laid for a change would help the most, but this could be the next best thing.” She winks at him before walking inside the unlit hallway without a backward glance.

Jensen wants to protest but part of him knows she’s right. He is tense and grumpy and he hasn’t gotten laid in ages. But getting kicked in the balls doesn’t sound like the right remedy.

Still, he follows her inside, just like he always does. Ever since they met in College, she had been the more adventurous of them, dragging him to parties and bars and generally keeping him sane by forcing him away from his books. He came to love that crazy woman more than he ever thought he would.

Inside, the building doesn’t look any more charming than from the outside, but at least it seems clean and sanitary. A tall guy is standing in the small entry room, taking up space with his frame and magnetic personality alike. Jensen nearly stumbles over his own feet, caught off guard by the unexpected sight of a Greek god in front of him.

The guy wears his hair longer than strictly customary for most man. It is curling behind his ears and plays around his swanlike neck. His body looks like one of these marble statues he saw in Rome, broad shoulders with sharply defined muscles tampering down to a narrow waist. The sleeveless shirt he wears doesn’t leave much to the imagination and Jensen finds it harder to breathe the longer he looks at those pecs. The shorts he’s wearing show off his infinite legs and perky bubble butt.

The elbow to his rips yanks Jensen out of a daydream in which he rips off the man’s clothes with his teeth only to follow the ridges of his muscles with his tongue. Danneel is looking at him with a smug grin, barely refraining herself from saying something inappropriate. He is so busy glaring at her; he almost misses the gorgeous guy approaching them with a bright smile.

“Hey there! Are you here for the Krav Maga introductory course?” At their enthusiastic nodding (yes, Jensen has found his enthusiasm in the dimples of that sunny smile) he beams at them even harder. “That’s great! I’m Jared and your instructor for today. The women’s locker room is right around that corner and the men’s one is straight ahead. Why don’t you get changed before we start with the formalities?”

They both hurry to their respective locker rooms to change. Jensen wishes he’d packed some nicer workout clothes instead of his worn out University of Texas shirt and his tracksuit pants. But there’s nothing he can do now, except apply some deodorant and face Mr. drop-dead-gorgeous. And hope his dick behaves.

He knows the last one is a lost battle as soon as they start warming up and the first drops of sweat start running down from Jared’s temple to his square jaw and further down his graceful neck. Jensen wants to follow it with his tongue so bad he can taste the salt in his mouth. Good thing those pants are a bit too big on him and very spacious. It may doesn’t compliment his ass as much as he’d like, but it hides a boner quite well.

The warm-up is pretty much squats and push-ups and crunches in various forms. Jensen goes to the gym semi-regularly and follows the instructions with ease. When he would normally hold back, take it easy and only do most exercises half-assed, now that he feels Jared’s eyes on him he gives it his all. The smirk he receives for it is in equal measures impressed and amused.

After Jared deems them ready they start out with some simple defense moves. Jared looks around for someone to demonstrate the movements with and Jensen hopes and fears it’s him.

It isn’t.

Instead, their instructor chooses some older guy with an impressive beard and fluffy hair. He handles Jared’s attacks easily and deflects them just as he is told. Jensen feels some admiration for the dude.

He also feels more than a bit turned on by the play of muscles in Jared’s arms whenever he strikes down on the other guy. A cough on his right brings him back to the present. They’re supposed to practice those movements with a partner, so of course he and Danneel face each other. He knows her well enough to not hold back, because that would be insulting to her. They give each other a good run for their money, and when he sees Jared watching them he winks at the other man. The color on his cheeks could be from exertion of course, but the way he shakes his head before refocusing on another pair tells Jensen that maybe it isn’t.

The next exercise contains a fake knife, and this time Jared does choose him to demonstrate what they are supposed to do.

Jensen can feel his heart beating faster when Jared presses the knife in his hand and then guides said hand against his own throat. This close, he can smell the other man, mostly fresh sweat but underneath something spicy, like oranges and cinnamon. Jared’s hand is still wrapped around his wrist, where Jensen is holding the knife and he must feel his erratic pulse. He sees Jared’s generous mouth moving, but is too distracted by the pink lips to understand much of the actual words.

“Give it to me.” He must have heard wrong.

Jensen looks at Jared with big eyes and repeats “You want me to give it to you?”

“Yeah. Give it to me.” Pointed look at the knife and _Oh_.

Jensen hands it over, the tips of his ears a bit pinker than before. When it’s his turn to have the knife at his throat, he somehow still manages to follow the previous, unheard instructions by letting instinct take over.

The deflection brings them very close, with Jensen almost enclosed in Jared’s arms and their faces only inches apart. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jared’s tongue peeking out to lick his lips and he tracks the movement without meaning to. Their eyes meet and Jensen swears he can hear the air around them crackle with electricity.

Jared breaks the moment when he says “Now everyone, take a knife and practice with your partner.”

Jensen lets go of Jared’s wrist with reluctance and goes back to Danneel.

Danneel is still motivated, and gives him a hard time whenever he drifts off or only half-heartedly returns her attacks. He doesn’t know why, but his grumpiness is back full force and he feels stupid attacking his best friend with a fake knife. What’s the point? No one would attack her in such an obvious way, telegraphing their next moves and giving her time to deflect the attacks.

Jared must have seen the change in his attitude, because when he calls for the groups’ attention again, he goes straight over to Jensen for the next demonstration.

This time they simulate someone grabbing them from behind, encircling their waist and leaving their arms free. Who would do that?

His face must have told Jared some of his thoughts, because when he steps behind Jensen to demonstrate the attack, he leans close and whispers in his ear “This happens more often than you think.” And then he just lifts Jensen off the ground with an ease that makes something in Jensen’s stomach clench. _Shit_.

Jared holds him above ground for a bit, and he feels the firm body behind him bleeding heat into his back. They’re both sweaty and it should be gross, but Jensen is so hard he could hammer nails. When he is put back on the ground he finds that he stopped breathing and takes in a huge gulp of air.

He can’t be sure, but he would swear he hears Jared chuckle behind him and somehow this makes him angry. Who does this guy think he is, looking like some movie star and taunting innocent guys with it? He’ll probably have a good laugh about him later with his buddies. Another guy who was falling all over himself for Jared.

Before he can do anything about the gut-twisting rage, Jared’s arms sneak around his waist again and he says, very clearly, “Bend over.”

Jensen wishes his answering “What??” wouldn’t have sounded so much like a squeak. Danneel is snickering in her hand and he feels the tips of his ears heating up. Stupid asshole.

“I said _bend over_. I want to demonstrate that this position makes it harder to lift someone.” He is still plastered against Jensen’s back. Jensen, who is securely held by strong arms, can’t help but follow the order.

The bending brings his ass closer to Jared’s crotch and what he feels there flusters him enough to bolt upright just as the other man lifts.

They both fall over.

Jensen’s fall is cushioned by Jared, whose body is not as hard as the floor at least. Even if it’s a close call. But somehow, he manages to twist his ankle and the sudden pain makes him gasp.

The body underneath him groans. Jensen tries to stand up, before he hurts Jared even more, but as soon as he puts weight on his ankle a sharp pain shots up his leg. This time, he can’t help the whimper.

Jared is at his side in seconds, helping him up, helping him to stand wobbly on one leg. He then half-carries Jensen over to some mats and gently eases him down on them. “Where does it hurt?” Concerned eyes look at him. They must be changing color, because when Jared first smiled down at them they were a light blue, like a cloudless sky. Now, they’re darker, brown and green mixed into them, making them warm and compassionate.

“My ankle. I think I twisted it.” Gentle hands take his foot and lift it up to have better access. Jared’s fingers dance over the forming bruise like butterfly wings, more stroking then prodding the tender flesh.

“It’s already swelling. I’ll get you some ice. Do you want me to call a doctor?”

Jensen hates himself a bit for it, but he enjoys Jared’s attention, even if he wants to smooth out the tight lines around his mouth and eyes. The pain and adrenalin must have hit him pretty bad. He does not only wish for it, but finds his fingers actually stroking those lines to make them disappear.

“No, ice is fine. Finish your lesson. I paid for it, I want to learn how defend my ass.” He gives Jared a cheeky smile, faking the braveness only a bit.

“Okay. Okay.” He hurries off and comes back with an icepack and some gauge only seconds later.

He gingerly wraps the icepack around Jensen’s busted ankle and fixates it with the gauge. His big, warm hand rests on Jensen’s knee a while longer. “You good?” Jensen places his own hand over Jared’s and nods.

The remaining 20 minutes are surprisingly enjoyable, even with the throbbing pain. He can watch Danneel kick some poor guy’s ass, because he dared underestimating her. When she looks over at him, he gives her a wink and thumbs up and she beams back at him. They’re okay despite his shitty attitude earlier.

It’s also nice to watch Jared unashamedly and without fear of missing anything important. The guy is huge, easily 6’5 with an impressive bulk, but he moves with a grace that very few men possess. It’s a bit like watching a puma pacing his pen. But despite the fluid motions and dance-like steps Jensen can see the tension in the line of his wide shoulders. Hazel eyes search him out more than once, and he makes sure to give back a smile every time.

Jensen finds himself dosing off a bit, when Jared’s booming voice announces the end of their lesson. People start milling out the room until only Danneel and Jared are left with him. His favorite girl waits a beat before smiling at him with a go-get-him-tiger expression on her face and leaves them alone.

When his eyes leave her retreating form they find Jared kneeling in front of him. “How are you doing, champ?” There is a teasing glint in those expressive eyes, but they can’t hide the worry lingering in his voice.

“Been better, been worse. Seriously, don’t worry. It’s my own fault; I made you lose your balance.”

Jensen is trying so hard to psych himself up to ask Jared out, he almost misses the quiet “That you did.” He is sure; Jared’s not only meaning their accident. And just like that, it’s easy.

“How about you make it up to me by buying me a coffee?” Disbelieve, hope, joy, amusement; they all take turns on Jared’s face. It’s a bit dizzying to watch.

“Make it up to you, ho-hum. I thought it was your fault?” Amusement seems to have won out and this time the teasing is obvious.

“Ah, well. I’m not picky. As long as there’s coffee, I’m game. I’m easy like that.” For someone who hasn’t flirted in a while, Jensen thinks he’s doing not so bad. Jared seems to agree, his laughter surprised but joyful.

He claps their hands together and pulls Jensen up like he weights nothing, and this will never cease to make him a bit week in the knees. Jared is there to catch him, bodies pressed closer than strictly necessary.

“When are you free? Tomorrow?” the taller man asks with the eagerness of an excited puppy. Jensen laughs at him and can’t resist giving the resulting pout a quick peck.

“I thought…what about right now? Poor me, can’t do much with the busted ankle. I think I need someone to help me around.”

“Then let me be your knight in shining armor, Jensen Ackles.” There even is a bow and Jensen finds himself endeared with the giant dork. But wait, how…?

“How do you know my name?”

Jared’s laugh is small and embarrassed. “I might have peaked at your form after you signed it.”

“You’re a stalker!”

“Am not!” At Jensen’s disbelieving look he adds “I just thought you were cute. You had this grumpy old man attitude going on when you arrived, and I wanted to make you laugh. Sue me.”

They reach the men’s locker room, which is already void of anyone else. As is the rest of the building apparently.

“Oh, I have another idea. If you want, I can explain it under the shower? I’m sure I need some help…”

Danneel’s smug _Told you so_ is a small price to pay.


End file.
